


rat shit bat shit

by thehitman666



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehitman666/pseuds/thehitman666





	rat shit bat shit

Arthur Dayne

They have been riding from the Tower of Joy for a few weeks now, and Kings Landing is growing bigger and bigger upon the horizon. Soon, we will have arrived and soon we will be home. But what will it be like after all this time gone and with so much having happened? Elia thankfully got rhaenys and aegon to safety before the lannisters starting sacking the city. Who knows what would have happened if she didn't. I'm sure Rhaegar is still thinking of some punishment fit for Tywin. But what about going forward? Can rhaegar even go forward after Lyanna's death?

"Rhaegar, what are we going to do about..." Arthur starting asking one of his oldest friends before being interrupted by the king.

"I DONT CARE, ARTHUR." Rhaegar growled out. "Throw it into the bottom of Blackwater bay for all i care, Smash its head against the wall or stab it half a hundred times. I DON'T CARE, MY LYANNA WAS TAKEN FROM ME AND SHE WILL NEVER COME BACK."

"Just get rid of it before we enter kings landing." Rhaegar finished before arthur could even respond, with his tone returning to normal before riding on ahead, wanting to get back to kings landing before nightfall.

There weren't a lot of times, that arthur was reminded by rhaegar that he was Aerys' son, but this certainly would count among them, hearing his best friend roar about getting rid of 'it'. As Arthur looked down in his arms, inside of the blanket ruffling around. As if sensing arthur was looking down, the eyes suddenly opened looking up at him, revealing dark silver/grey eyes so dark they could almost be black and dark brown almost black hair peeking through the top of the blanket. 

Arthur looked up and gave a long, deep and sad sigh. "I'm so sorry, Lyanna. Please forgive me"


End file.
